Bio-signals are signals that are generated by biological beings that can be measured and monitored. Electroencephalographs, galvanometers, and electrocardiographs are examples of devices that are used to measure and monitor bio-signals generated by humans.
A human brain generates bio-signals such as electrical patterns known, which may be measured/monitored using an electroencephalogram (“EEG”). These electrical patterns, or brainwaves or brain activity data, are measurable by devices such as and EEG. Typically, an EEG will measure brainwaves in an analog form. Then, these brainwaves or detected brain activity data may be analyzed either in their original analog form or in a digital form after an analog to digital conversion.
Measuring and analyzing bio-signals such as brainwave or brain activity patterns can have a variety of practical applications. For example, brain computer interfaces (“BCI”) have been developed that allow users to control devices and computers using brainwave or brain activity signals.
Training is often required before people are capable of performing tasks using a BCI. This training generally requires the user to learn how to exert a measure of control over their brainwaves. However existing training methods for enabling users to learn sufficient control over their brainwaves to enable use of BCIs are generally difficult to learn.